Break down
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry is in love with Severus. Thinking he's going to die he confesses. Severus is freaking out about it but everyone else seems to be okay with it. Then comes the Tournament he has to get Harry out of it but how far will he and Harry go to do just that. This is a Harry suffering with depression story. Maybe some other sort of sickness. As you can guess HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

Harry was looking forward to going back to school but not because he liked school but because he was head over heels in love with one of his Professors. It had been a hard summer. His uncle was having trouble at work and decided to take it out on Harry. Harry had come home to find out that his bedroom window had been sided over. He'd been glad that he'd made Hedwig stay at Hogwarts. He was forced roughly up to his room. It was empty. As in there was no longer anything in it. He was shoved inside and stripped. His uncle took all his clothes and his glasses. He didn't really need them and had planned to quit wearing them. He noted a new door was on his room and it had no cat flap. His uncle turned on his light and shut the door. Harry had a bad feeling. He got a beating then his uncle left taking the light bulb with him. He heard locks outside his door clicking locked. He counted 13 of them.

He lay there bleeding. He didn't look like he did when he went to school. No he removed his glamour as soon as they were inside the house. His uncle had been happy about that piece of magic and that Harry could do it with out a wand because it meant no one would find out what he did to Harry . Harry's head had patches where hair was growing but most of his head was bald because his hair had been pulled out while his uncle drug him around by his hair. His body was so skinny that you could see every bone. His whole body was covered in new and very old scars. Bruises were already beginning to form. His left eye was glossed over he couldn't see out of it but he had perfect vision in his right eye. He had no scar on his forehead. His fingers were all broken and his hands always shook. He had a few old burns here and there on his body.

He lay there and could tell his uncle had broken at least one rib and hoped it didn't puncture his lung like last time. It had been a hard time repairing that on his own. He'd had to put up with it for two weeks his second year because he couldn't find a healing book finally he'd found it and had fixed the damage. He couldn't hear that well these days. He'd had ear infections a lot as a child and they never got treated so his hearing had gone little by little he also had trouble with his breathing . He guessed that was do to the ear infections getting deeper in his ear and the fact he was always getting sick and his ribs puncturing his lungs all the time when they broke.

Harry blinked in the endless darkness and thanked his lucky stars that he'd seen something like coming and charmed his trunk against people getting in. He'd also Charmed it so it couldn't be destroyed. That being said he'd emptied his hiding place under the loose floor board and locked it in his trunk. So if his uncle had been looking for anything he wouldn't have found it. It also meant Harry was in for one hell of a beating when his uncle found out that he couldn't destroy his things because Harry had no doubt that he was going to try it at one point.

* * *

Harry now stayed curled up in the corner of his room. He had no idea how long he'd been in here but it felt like eternity. He coughed up blood again as his door opened. He felt himself blush as the light came on. His Professor was standing there. the one he was in love with. Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus walked toward the pitiful thing in the corner. "Potter is that you?" he knelt next to the boy. "What happened to you? Did those damn Muggles do this to you?" He noted Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. "Potter can you answer me?"

Harry looked up into the man's eyes. He felt so weak maybe he was hallucinating from the fever he had. Then this wouldn't matter because he felt like death was close.

"I love you, Severus Snape." he forced out. Merlin, that hurt but he had more to say as the man tried to heal him. " I have for a long time. Since I first saw you at the Head Table. You're the reason I was sorted in to Slytherin. See, Hagrid and Weasley tried their hardest to turn me against Slytherin and it worked..." he tried to take a breath only to fall into a coughing fit when it was over he continued. " Until I saw you... I fell hard... and I fell even more in love with you when you didn't treat me like everyone else outside our House..." he drew another breath blood running out of his mouth as he did. The coughing fit had really hurt. " I want to thank you for everything even if you aren't really here and I'm seeing things do to my fever. "

* * *

As soon as Harry passed out Severus took his cloak off and wrapped it around him. He glared at the people in the door way as he picked the boy up. He quickly stunned them and used a Port Key to take them all five to Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

"POPPY!" He bellowed then saw all the teachers already there. They all had to get medical checkups before school began. "Potter." he said laying the boy on the bed. "Help him."

"That's not Potter, Severus." Minerva said. "Who is he?"

"He's Harry." They looked to see Dudley Dursley shaking his head and looking around his parents looked scared. "That's what he really looks like before he changes to go to your freak school."

"Glamours."Poppy gasped, she was already waving her wand and muttering over him. A parchment appeared at her side and got longer and longer as she kept muttering. "Oh, Merlin!"

Severus walked over to the fire place and threw floo powder in .

"Wolves' Den!"

"Severus?" Remus Lupin looked shocked but quickly composed himself. "Is something wrong?"

"Grab your damn mutt and get over here." Severus demanded, "Potter is hurt."

With that he ended the call and went back to Harry. He began helping Poppy heal the boy. The Floo sounded and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came through almost tumbling over each other as they rushed toward the bed.

Remus caught a whiff of blood and his eyes went amber as he sniffed his pup he began growling deep in his throat as he spun on Vernon.

"You hurt my pup!" he growled his voice deep and totally his wolf. "You will die."

"Moony!" Sirius grabbed him trying to stop him. "We don' t know what happened."

"Smell the pup, Padfoot." Moony growled, "He smells of this man."

Petunia screamed as Sirius became his Grim form and sniffed Harry's hand he began growling at Vernon too.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wondered how he could have missed this. Harry was being abused and he hadn't known about it at all.

"Where is his scar?" he asked after awhile. Harry was stable and they were all taking turns reassuring themselves and the boy as the boy slept. "His scar is gone!"

"He's never had a scar!" Petunia burst out." Only when he comes to this freak school does he ever have one! I asked him about it once and he told me that it was because everyone expected it of him. What the hell does he mean by that?"

"Why do you care, Tuny?" Severus hissed the woman backed away making a high pitched noise in her throat. "I should kill you for what you've done to your nephew. If the position had been reversed and you and your husband were dead Lily would have taken your fat lard of a son in and raised him like he was her own. You on the other hand are a selfish , jealous bitch, Tuny. Tell me did you ever hit your nephew or did you leave it all to your whale of a husband? "

"S-Sev..." Tuny squeaked, "L-l..."

"Severus." Albus said in a warning voice. " Don't kill her yet. I want to know what happened to Harry."

Tuny was shaking as Severus loomed in front of her. She finally fainted.

"Always was weak." Severus scoffed "Black, Lupin! I need to speak with you about something Potter said when I arrived. In Private."

Sirius and Remus shared a look both had stopped cursing Vernon when Severus had started looming over Petunia and scared her so much. They both shrugged and followed.

* * *

After Severus put wards up so they couldn't be over heard he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Your godson is in love with me." He told them "He said and I quote. "

"I love you, Severus Snape. I have for a long time. Since I first saw you at the Head Table. You're the reason I was sorted in to Slytherin. See, Hagrid and Weasley tried their hardest to turn me against Slytherin and it worked... Until I saw you... I fell hard... and I fell even more in love with you when you didn't treat me like everyone else outside our House...I want to thank you for everything even if you aren't really here and I'm seeing things do to my fever. " end quote. " He ran his fingers through his hair again. " I'll show you the memory if you want to prove I'm not lying."

"I don't think you're lying." Sirius said seriously. They both looked at him. " Well, it's just something I picked up on in the shack when Ron and Hermione attacked you. He looked frantic then he looked pissed like he was going to kill them for it. Also, I don't think that's something that you would make up even as a joke." he seemed to think for a moment." Also , you like you're panicking ."

"What am I supposed to do with a 14 year old who loves me?" Severus asked, " How can he love me? I mean look at me? Why aren't you two freaking out about this?"

"I knew." Remus chuckled both other men glared at him looking rather offended and put out."Harry came to me the end of last year in a right panic over it. We talked for hours about this older guy who seemed to hate him but he loved in the end I managed to get him to confess it was you. I told him to tell you and show everyone the person he hides because he's too busy acting the way everyone expects him to act. Show you he wasn't just a clone of James and maybe you would start to like him and eventually fall in love with him. " he smirked a smirk worthy of the seething Severus. "My advice to you is to go out there and heal him. Then get to know him and treat him fairly. Then decide how you feel about him. I will speak to him about giving you a chance and waiting . Maybe you can help him heal mentally."

"How so?" Severus demanded.

"Offer to teach him Occlumency." Remus suggested. " It could really help him and could really help you two better understand each other . While solving a few problems along the way. " he held his hand up as Severus started to speak. " No, Severus listen. Set a rule after each memory you see you must talk about it or you wont have another lesson. Be firm on this he'll eventually seek you out again for his next lesson. If it's one thing the real Harry likes to do is read."

"You could also offer to let him help you brew Potions for the Hospital Wing." Sirius said, "but make it a rule that he must start getting O's on all his Potion's work. See I gave him a two way mirror and we talk a lot. He loves Potions' and is actually very good at it. If you take an interest in his grades he'll bring them right up."

"Why are you two supporting this?!" Severus wondered exasperatedly. " And stop using me to get what you two want! Do it yourselves!"

"I can't do Legilimency." Remus smirked "Or Occlumency."

"I have no room to talk when it comes to grades." Sirius replied shrugging. "So he wont listen."

Severus sighed, he was involved in this now and he just knew he was going to go straight to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke a week later he sat up and looked around he knew he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. He looked down to see his scars were fading on his chest and figured his Severus had something to do with that. He suddenly noticed that his hair was hanging in his face and down to his shoulders. His Severus must have had something to do with that as well. He liked it. He spotted his wand next to him on the table and grabbed it. He conjured a mirror then cut his hair into a style where it still hit his shoulders but he didn't have bangs. He nodded and banished the hair he'd cut along with the mirror. He spotted his trunk and used his wand to cut his finger. He drew runes on the lid and it popped open. He began tossing his clothes behind him looking for his proper clothes that he'd bought in the Ally last year when he'd run away. He grabbed a pair of black acid wash jeans, a black muscle shirt , black socks and a pair of black sneakers and went to change.

When he came back it was to see the teachers. He pointed his wand and Dudley's old clothes burst in to flames once they were done burning he put the fire out and banished the ashes blasting the spot with cleaning charms. He did it all without saying a word. He then went back to his trunk and began opening other compartments. He finally came to a library compartment and summoned a few books. He then closed and locked his trunk. He put his wand in his arm sheath which he'd pulled out of his trunk. He began walking toward the ward door.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called after him. "Where are you going you need to stay here and rest."

Harry looked at all of them.

"No." He said simply, "I'm going to see Professor Snape. I have some Potions Books I know he's going to love. I want him to read them. Good bye. " He turned to Madam Pomfry."I'll come back in two hours if not sooner ."

"Very well." Poppy smiled at the boy. She handed him a list. "Give this to Severus for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Harry left and made his way down toward the dungeons. He couldn't wait to see his Severus and hoped to be alone with him. He was pushing against the dark feeling that wanted to swallow him . He fought against the pain in his heart and wondered why it was there and what was happening to him. He was in the Entrance Hall when he heard someone gasp. He looked to see his Aunt , Uncle and Cousin standing with Remus and Sirius.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry ran over and slammed into Remus. Remus chuckled and hugged him. "Uncle Padfoot!"

Sirius beamed and grabbed the boy swinging him around.

"Where you off to, pup?" Sirius asked then spotted the books. "Going to see Snape?"

"Yep!" Harry said brightly. He only now noticed that he could see out of both eyes. "Is that okay?"

"I don't mind." Sirius assured him. " Moony and Snape already broke the news to me. " He hugged Harry again. "You go on ahead."

Harry beamed and walked toward the dungeons again.

"Where did you get those clothes?!" Vernon demanded. "Did you steal money from us?"

"No." Harry said simply noting that he'd been followed and that Severus was coming out of the dungeons. He was facing Vernon. " I bought them with my fortune. I'm the richest wizard in all of the wizard world." He sneered a sneer worthy of Snape and held out his left hand to show them the ring on it. "You tried to take this off didn't you? But you can't wanna know why? It's a Lord ring. It means I'm among the most influential most powerful most Ancient and Noble houses in the entire world. I'm actually the Lord of 14 houses here in Britain , 13 in America, 20 in France, 6 in Germany and Russia, 4 in Australia, and a few more scattered about the World . My family comes from all over and while they did come from lesser branches of some of the other families the Lordship still fell to me. I bought these when I ran away last year. Now excuse me I'm going to see Professor Snape." He spun to see Severus. "I got these books and thought you would like to read them."

He followed his Severus down to the man's private quarters. He looked around in awe. Then sat down on the couch and handed the books over.

* * *

The bad feeling was going away the longer Harry was allowed to be around Severus . He was showing Severus that he could indeed prepare ingredients properly.

"How are you so good at this now when in class you can't do it in class?" Severus asked.

"Weasley throws stuff in my cauldron. " Harry replied, "and when Granger sees that I'm doing better than her and Draco she throws stuff in it as well or cast spells on my cauldron. When I try to turn in my work Granger curses it so it looks horrible and gets a bad grade. It really hurts me when they do that because you get mad at me and I don't like that."

Severus glanced at the boy then sighed to himself . He was so going to hell. He stared for a moment before Harry looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. Severus looked away cursing. Harry looked so damn cute when he blushed. He tried to clear his mind but Harry grabbed his left arm as the lab door opened. Severus cursed his Dark Mark was showing.

"I saw that mark down in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said more to himself. " It's a mark that Salazar Slytherin used. I read about it. Salazar used it to bind the power of one of his decedents who almost became a Dark Lord. The wizard had killed a whole Muggle village and revealed magic. The village literally went up in flames. It was said you could see the smoke for miles. He used this symbol to bind the woman's power then established Azkaban and recruited the Dementors to guard over it. This mark made the woman forget all of her good memories and gave the dementors more to feed on. It can only be placed and removed by Paraseltounge ."

"You can remove this?" Severus wondered. "You can get rid of the mark?"

Harry began hissing and the snake in the skulls mouth began hissing back the mark began fading and finally vanished. Severus couldn't believe it and sure enough he could think of all the good times in his life and not feel depressed or regret. He stared at Harry in awe as the boy went back to work.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry looked at him and beamed. Severus felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Poppy cleared her throat. She was beaming at the two of them. Remus was smiling and Sirius just looked torn between 'I told you so' and 'What the hell did I just walk in on? Get away from my Godson!'

Harry smashed into him and he opted for looking at Snape and mouthing 'I told you so' as he hugged his God son.

"You said two hours." Sirius said to Harry. "You've been gone almost six. We were worried. Poppy came to find us and told us. We were hoping you were still here."

"Professor Snape asked me to help him brew the Potions for the Hospital wing!" Harry babbled excitedly. "He got to see that I'm actually good at preparing everything. "

"You should cast a shield ." Severus said. "Around the top of your cauldron so that no one can ruin it. I will teach a shield to do that that wont effect your potion. If you want."

"Really?!" Harry's eyes were shining and he looked so excited. " I'd like that, sir."

It was Remus' turn to smirk at Severus who glared at him as Poppy and Sirius lead Harry back to the Hospital wing. Harry chatting about everything they'd done today and how much fun he'd had.

* * *

He'd had to take a bunch of Potions and bathe in a Potion's bath, Sirius and Remus had been bathing him while he was out cold, and then he'd been forced to eat and then had gotten sick. He was now laying in bed and that bad feeling was swallowing him again. It had been gone when he was around his Severus. He sighed and rolled on to his side. He had noticed that his ears didn't hurt earlier and that it was much easier to hear. He couldn't hear all the way yet but he could hear. He'd gushed his thanks to Madam Pomfry , Sirius , Remus and Severus as they tested him.

He'd gotten in trouble for playing Quidditch with breathing problems and given and inhaler . He'd been taught how to use it and everything. He was told he was no longer allowed to run or play Quidditch. He'd protested loudly but they had stood firm in their decision . They could tell he was not happy about it.

"Instead of Quidditch..." Severus said wondering if he was going to regret this. "I will teach you some Defense and Potions." As he thought Harry's eyes lit up and excitement radiated off of him. " I will also teach you a rare magic that not meany people can do."

"REALLY?!" Harry asked in awe. "Okay, I'll just write to Flint and Draco and tell them. I'd much rather learn cool stuff from you anyway!"

He suddenly blushed and hid his head in his pillow. Remus coaxed him out as Severus looked away from the boy and walked over to Poppy to talk to her .

"He knows how you feel now, pup." Remus whispered. Sirius was holding Harry now. "He's just trying to figure things out. "

"I know he doesn't like me like I like him." Harry sighed, "but I like spending time with him. I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it."

"You know what, pup?" Sirius asked rubbing Harry's back as he held him. " You can afford to be selfish from now on."

"You think so?"

"As long as you don't turn into Draco Malfoy then yes." Sirius answered. "Now get some sleep we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Okay, " Harry moved to lie down and pull the blankets over him. "Night, Padfoot. Night, Moony."

"Night, pup." they both answered and left the boy to sleep.

Severus had to put up with Sirius and Remus teasing him for the next two hours before he finally got fed up and started throwing curses. That started a duel between him and Sirius. Remus jumped in trying to end it and it became a free for all. It only ended when Dumbledore was called by a Pratronus from Sprout. He hexed all three of them for waking him up and sent them all three to bed like the naughty children they were. He then sent House-Elves after them with orders to use magic to keep them in bed until at least 6 the next morning. He then marched back up to his room and went to bed himself. He smiled at his old teddy bear that he'd had since he was a baby . It was on the top of a book shelf. He still slept with it every now and then when he felt guilty or sad. He sighed and grabbed his bear. He was glad his mother had put spells on the bear to make it last as long as he lived. He lay down pulling the blankets to his chin and hugged his bear to him.

"How am I going to convince Harry that I'm sorry and that I never meant for this to happen?" He asked the bear. "That poor child is never going to trust me again."

He sighed and settled down to try to sleep while trying to figure out how he was going to make this up to Harry. He'd seen how happy Harry was through the years while he was at Hogwarts but now thinking back the only time he had ever seen Harry happy was when he was around Severus. Yes, that would do. He would use Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke to Sirius singing him Happy Birthday. He woke slowly and sat up. Sirius seemed happy and hyper this morning and all Harry wanted to do was sleep. His body felt heavy but he forced himself to get up and get dressed. He then followed Sirius down to breakfast. He was instantly awake when he saw Severus he ran over to the round table in the middle of the hall and sat next to him not caring his aunt uncle and cousin were there. He gave Severus a shy smile and noticed that all his favorite breakfast foods were on the table.

"Happy Birthday, Pup." Remus chuckled he leaned over and kissed the top of Harry's head. He noted Jealousy shoot over Severus' face and shock over the Dursley's faces. " How does it feel to be 14?"

"Nothing different from being 13." Harry replied, "Professor, try this." he put a bowl in front of Severus. "It's Cinnamon Roll oatmeal . It's delicious. "

"Fine." Severus replied, He took a bite and cocked an eyebrow. "This isn't gross."

Harry beamed that meant he liked it. He cut up a banana in it then fixed himself the same and began eating. He was happy that Severus was eating his favorite oatmeal with him.

"Oh, try this!" he put another bowl in front of Severus he put some butter in, some sugar and some cream and stirred it up. "Grits! I love Grits!" Severus took a bite and his eyebrow went up again. " This is salt ham I love salt ham!"

Severus ate as much as he could of everything on the table because Harry kept wanting to introduce him to his favorite things. He'd had to let the boy down a few times when he didn't like something but Harry would just give him something else and even ate a bit of everything .

"Your house elf will be so happy that you ate everything." Dumbledore laughed.

"My house elf?" Harry asked , "Who?...Oh, do you mean Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter sir is calling his Dobby?" The elf appeared. "You is needing something?"

"Just to thank you for the amazing meal, Dobby." Harry smiled at him and the elf looked like he was going to cry in joy. " How do I make you my real House Elf, anyhow? It's just I read this book that said House Elves can loose their magic and die if they don't have a master and I don't want that because you're an amazing friend."

Dobby was soon clinging to Harry and sobbing on him. Thanking him. Sirius had helped bind the elf to Harry. Harry patted the elves back until Dobby was calm. Then thanked him again and sent him on his way.

"Now it's time for a fun day!" Sirius cheered, "We're going to an amusement park!"

"How?" Harry asked, "You're wanted by the Ministry as a cold blooded killer. They think you killed 12 Muggles with one curse! You can't be seen out!"

"Relax!" Sirius laughed, He showed Harry is Lord ring. "You have your Lord ring and I have mine, pup. Mine can put a glamour on me no one can see through or break."

"Oh, I have that ability too." Harry nodded "That came from a Russian cousin." he suddenly beamed. "An amusement park?!"

"That's right." Sirius beamed, "I can't wait! Lily took us to one once after we got out of school. But of course I havent been to one since. And I've got better news!" Harry cocked his head to the side. "We're dragging Snape along with us!"

"WHAT?!" Severus growled he looked ready to kill. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Really?!" Harry looked happy and excited again. "Are you really coming?"

"yes." Severus relented, "and while school is out you may call me my name."

* * *

Harry was in awe as he walked into the park with Severus, Remus and Sirius. He was wearing a beaded pouch hanging from his waist. It was a wizard bag given to him by Hagrid who had to leave but wanted to give him his birthday present. His inhaler was in there at the moment along with his wand. He happily and absently grabbed Severus' arm as someone almost bumped into him

"Watch it!" Severus snapped at the couple. "Keep hold of your children! "

"Sorry." the woman said grabbing her 7 year old son by the shoulders and pulling him to her. "I should keep a better eye on him."

Severus scoffed and lead Harry away . Sirius and Remus smirked at each other and followed. Severus hadn't made Harry let go of his arm. They went on rides and played games and Harry actually was laughing and having fun. He had been told to wear shorts because of the heat wave but he happily noticed that Severus didn't seem to keep his eyes off of him and he liked that. His hair was tied back with a black ribbon like Sirius'.

"Lets go on the Race Cars!" Harry called pointing. He was still clinging to Severus' arm. He had barley let go all day. He pulled on Severus' arm. "You know how to drive right?"

"Yes, I know how to drive." Severus replied, "The question is do Black and Lupin know how to drive?"

"We do." Remus smiled at a memory. "Lily taught us. We have our licenses. Well, mine is up to date. "

"Then lets go!" Harry cheered. He lead the way to the shockingly short line. "This'll be fun!"

After the 10th race on the track they were kicked off because Sirius kept goading them into races that had them speeding around the track and making others take action to get out of their way. They were told they couldn't ride anymore.

"I want to go again!" Sirius pouted "I swear Harry cheated! "

"I won and that's all there is to it . " Harry snarked. " Besides you came in third every race. You'd have to beat Severus if you wanted to have any chance of beating me and Moony wasn't even trying."

"and yet I got kicked off just like the rest of you." Remus sighed with a chuckle. "So where next?"

"I think we've rode everything. " Severus said, he was getting tired but was surprised to find out he'd had a lot of fun. He glanced at Harry to see that he was getting tired too. " Lets head back."

"Hang on." Harry cried pointing at the Ferris Wheel. "We didn't go on that."

"I'll take him." Severus lead him over to the ride and they got on. "Have you had fun today?"

"This is the best birthday ever!" Harry beamed as he looked out over the park. "I've never had so much fun."

He blushed as Severus pulled him back into the seat and felt his forehead.

"You have a fever." He reached in his bag and got out a Potion and bottle of water. They'd all made sure he'd drank a lot of water that day. "It sounds if your breathing is off. Use your inhaler."

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled looking away and blushing. "I can breath fine."

Severus frowned at him and Harry did as told using his inhaler.

* * *

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped sending Harry into Severus' lap. Severus caught him and both blushed.

"I-..." Harry sat back looking at the seat. "I bet that was Sirius." He said to break the tension. It hadn't been what he wanted to say at all. "H-He probably wanted some alone time with Remy. They are probably making out ..."

Harry's face went crimson. Severus growled to himself. privately he agreed with the boy and found himself wanting to do just that with Harry. Before he could stop himself or even think about what he was doing. He pulled Harry in to his lap and kissed him gently on the lips. Then he just held him. He could feel Harry beaming as they sat there.

After, a long while Harry moved off of Severus' lap because they were moving again. He was still beaming and instantly attached himself to Severus' arm. He began laughing when Remus came out of his and Sirius' car looking like some of the Seventh year boys did when they came out of the broom closet. Sirius came out looking pleased but other wise like nothing had happened.

"I think I win." Harry said to Severus as they walked out of the park. " Padfoot and Moony had a quickie on the Ferris Wheel." Sirius looked proud of himself while Remus looked embarrassed. "What was our deal again?"

Knowing they hadn't made a deal and that Harry just wanted another kiss. He gave the teen a quick peck on lips. Sure enough Harry beamed and Severus felt like his heart constricted. He wanted to claim the teen right then and there.

* * *

They were once again in the great hall.

"DRACO!" Draco Malfoy turned away from the Slytherin's he was talking to just in time to be hugged by his best friend. He patted the younger teens back. "What are you doing here?! PANSY! THEO! MILLIE! BLAISE! "

He hugged each of them.

"The Headmaster contacted each of our parents telling them about having a birthday party here for you." Draco finally answered. "It's clear he knew you were sorted in to Slytherin but not who your friends were."

Harry on the other hand laughed and was running from one member of his house to another thanking them for coming and assuring them that he didnt need gifts because them being there was the best gift of all. Draco, Pansy, Theo, Millie, and Blaise were able to finally get him back.

"The parents were dubious. " Millie explained. "That's why they are all here."

"THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Harry cheered loud enough for the whole hall to hear. "THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY PARTY!"

That earned him a few dignified chuckles from the adults. Finally , Harry noted something off. He pulled Draco, the others and their parents followed, over to Sirius .

"Why are the Chipmunk and Weasel here with the Broom the Twins, and Prefect Prat?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked as Sirius and Remus roared with laughter. Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon looked scarred. "Explain."

"Chipmunk is Granger." Harry said pointing. The girl huffed. " Weasel is Weasley my year, The Broom is Ginny because every one gets a ride, The Twins are the Twins and the Prefect Prat is Percy." Harry said, clinging to Severus' arm again. He heard a few chuckles and chokes coming from everyone listening at Ginny being a broom. The Weasely's , parents and kids, and Hermione looked affronted. "Why are they here?"

"They are your friends of course." Dumbledore stated happily.

"As if I'd ever lower myself to their level." Harry scoffed , putting his nose in the air. "They are loud, unruly, un civilized, bullies, who don't know how to control their tempers." Harry waved his hand in the air. "The day they are my friends is the day hell freezes over and Merlin once again walks this Earth."

Draco and the other Slytherin's parents included were trying to keep straight faces. Remus and Sirius were literally on the floor laughing. Severus was sneering. Dumbledore looked stunned. The other teachers were giving him the 'I Told You So' look.

With that declaration the party games began.

* * *

Harry was laughing loudly as he danced wildly on the dance floor to some Weird Sister's song. Some of the other Slytherin's had joined him. When Dumbledore called order of the party . Everyone looked at him.

"It's time for cake and presents!" he declared. "Harry's house elf has made us a grand cake and has been working extra hard on it all day so I hope you all enjoy it. It's Strawberry!"

"It can't be." Harry stated in a huff walking over. "I'm allergic to strawberries and Dobby knows that." Sure enough a chocolate cake appeared it was a 3D model of Hogwarts and Harry's and Remus' mouth watering. Dudley's was as well. "Chocolate Fudge Mint Brownie!" Harry cheered, "My favorite!"

"Well, what piece would you like?" Sirius asked, "Moony looks ready to pounce. "

"I think I'll take the Potion's classroom." Harry said, causing his friends to snort in laughter. He gave them a stern look that reviled McGonagall's. Sirius cut him the classroom. Then began serving to everyone else. "Don't forget to give Dudley a little piece he's on a diet."

"Oh, he doesn't get a piece." Sirius stated, he pointed Dudley was poking at a sliced up Orange. Vernon doing the same while Petunia was happily eating hers. "Your uncle and cousin are on Poppy approved diets and your Aunt is on somewhat of a hunger strike."

"No she always eats like that." Harry replied, he took a bite of his cake and moaned in sheer pleasure. Remus echoed him it was followed by some others and some disgruntled noises. Dobby popped in to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and stood. "For those of you who do not like this selection I've been informed that the flavor will change when requested. "

Sighs of relief all around and cake began changing flavors. Dobby beamed happily and snapped. Ice cream sundaes, Mousse, and every type of Ice cream desert appeared. Harry instantly grabbed a shake.

"You all better remember to brush your teeth." Hermione Granger's voice cut over all of them.

"Hey, be quiet." Harry called back . From the Head of what seemed like a never ending table. "We live in the Magical world and know spells to do that! Now have some fun and eat the sweets! Or get away from my party!"

Hermione looked around. Everyone was enjoying. She noted Harry was practically force feeding their Potion's Professor different kinds of the ice cream desserts.

"Uhm...Mr. Flint." Marcus looked at her. "Will you pass me the Mint Strawberry Banana Mousse , please."

Marcus reached in front of him and passed it down the Weasley's to her.

"Good choice , Granger." He added, "My favorite you know. "

She gave him a tentative smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry frowned.

"What's wrong, Pup?" Sirius asked.

"I want the Mint Strawberry Banana Mousse." Harry told him. "Can you summon it for me?"

"Sure." Sirius got to it before Ron he caught it and handed it to Harry. "Here."

"Thanks!" Harry beamed, "Sev!" Severus groaned his stomach hurt. He didn't really like sweets. "Taste this one!" he pushed the spoon into his mouth with ice cream on it. Harry got a few chuckles. Harry pulled the spoon back out. "You like it don't you?! "

"It's not terrible." Harry cheered when Severus said that. "But I'm full now."

"Okay!" Harry beamed and began eating the treat he'd just fed to Severus.

"You shouldn't eat after other people it's not sanitary! " Hermione cried.

"Do you ever be silent?" Draco sneered at her. "He's going to be so hyper..."

"Time for presents." Dumbledore called.

"NO!" Harry declared. "NOW WE'RE GOING TO PLAY SHOGI!"

"What's Shogi?" Ron asked, everyone stared at him. "What , I'm curious."

"We all are." Ginny asked.

"I've heard of it." Hermione said, "But have never played."

" **Shogi** , also known as **Japanese chess** or the **Generals' Game** , is a two-player strategy board game in the same family as Western (international) chess, chaturanga, makruk, shatranj, janggi and xiangqi, and is the most popular of a family of chess variants native to Japan. _Shōgi_ means general's board game

The earliest predecessor of the game, chaturanga, originated in India in the 6th century, and sometime in the 10th to 12th centuries xiangqi (Chinese chess) was brought to Japan where it spawned a number of variants. Shogi in its present form was played as early as the 16th century, while a direct ancestor without the "drop rule" was recorded from 1210 in a historical document _Nichūreki_ , which is an edited copy of _Shōchūreki_ and _Kaichūreki_ from the late Heian period (c. 1120)." Harry quoted.

"Perhaps the enduring popularity of shogi can be attributed to its 'drop rule'; it was the first chess variant wherein captured pieces could be returned to the board to be used as one's own. David Pritchard credits the drop rule to the practice of 16th century mercenaries who switched loyalties when captured—no doubt as an alternative to execution.

Two players, _Sente_ (Black; more literally, _person with the first move_ ) and _Gote_ (White; _person with the second move_ ), play on a board composed of rectangles in a grid of 9 _ranks_ (rows) by 9 _files_ (columns). The rectangles are undifferentiated by marking or color. The board is nearly always rectangular; square boards are uncommon. Pairs of dots mark the players' promotion zones.

Each player has a set of 20 wedge-shaped pieces of slightly different sizes. Except for the kings, opposing pieces are undifferentiated by marking or color. Pieces face _forward_ (toward the opponent's side); this shows who controls the piece during play. The pieces from largest (most important) to smallest (least important) are:

1 king 1 rook 1 bishop 2 gold generals 2 silver generals 2 knights 2 lances 9 pawns

Several of these names were chosen to correspond to their rough equivalents in international chess, and not as literal translations of the Japanese names.

Each piece has its name written on its surface in the form of two _kanji_ (Chinese characters used in Japanese), usually in black ink. On the reverse side of each piece, other than the king and gold general, are one or two other characters, in amateur sets often in a different color (usually red); this side is turned face up during play to indicate that the piece has been promoted.

The suggestion that the Japanese characters have deterred Western players from learning shogi has led to "Westernized" or "international" pieces which use iconic symbols instead of characters. Most players soon learn to recognize the characters, however, partially because the traditional pieces are already iconic by size, with more powerful pieces being larger. As a result, Westernized pieces have never become popular. Bilingual pieces with both Japanese characters and English captions have been developed.

Following is a table of the pieces with their Japanese representations and English equivalents. The abbreviations are used for game notation and often when referring to the pieces in speech in Japanese.

Each player sets up his pieces facing forward (toward his opponent).

In the rank nearest the player: the king is placed in the center file; the two gold generals are placed in files adjacent to the king; the two silver generals are placed adjacent to each gold general; the two knights are placed adjacent to each silver general; the two lances are placed in the corners, adjacent to each knight.

In the second rank, each player places: the bishop in the same file as the left knight; the rook in the same file as the right knight. In the third rank, the nine pawns are placed one per file Traditionally, the order of placing the pieces on the board is determined. There are two commonly used orders, the _Ōhashi_ order and the _Itō_ order Placement sets pieces with multiples (generals, knights, lances) from left to right in all cases, and follows the order:

king gold generals silver generals knights In ito, the player now places: 5. pawns (left to right starting from the leftmost file) 6. lances 7. bishop 8. rook In ohashi, the player now places: 5. lances 6. bishop 7. rook 8. pawns (starting from center file, then alternating left to right one file at a time)

A _furigoma_ 'piece toss' is used to decide who moves first. One of the players tosses five pawns. If the number of tokins (promoted pawns, facing up is higher than unpromoted pawns (歩), then the player who tossed the pawns plays _gote_ 'white' (that is, they have the second move).

After the piece toss _furigoma,_ the game proceeds. If multiple games are played, then players alternate turns for who goes first in subsequent games. (The terms "Black" and "White" are used to differentiate sides although there is no difference in the color of the pieces.) For each turn, a player may either move a piece that is currently on the board (and potentially promote it, capture an opposing piece, or both) or else drop a piece that has been previously captured onto a square of the board. These options are explained below.

Professional games are timed as in international chess, but professionals are never expected to keep time in their games. Instead a timekeeper is assigned, typically an apprentice professional. Time limits are much longer than in international chess (9 hours a side plus extra time in the prestigious _Meijin_ title match), and in addition _byōyomi_ (literally "second counting") is employed. This means that when the ordinary time has run out, the player will from that point on have a certain amount of time to complete every move (a _byōyomi_ period), typically upwards of one minute. The final ten seconds are counted down, and if the time expires the player to move loses the game immediately. Amateurs often play with electronic clocks that beep out the final ten seconds of a _byōyomi_ period, with a prolonged beep for the last five.

An illegal move results in an immediate loss of the game in professional and tournament shogi, even if play continued and the move was discovered later in game. However, if neither opposition nor third party points out, and the opposition later resigned, the resignation stands as the result..."

"Okay stop!" Ron cried, "I don't need a History lesson. Tell me the rules!'

"Oh, okay." Harry said, "But the history is the best part. " he took a deep breath, "

Most shogi pieces can move only to an adjacent square. A few may move across the board, and one jumps over intervening pieces.

The lance, bishop, and rook are _ranging_ pieces: They can move any number of squares along a straight line limited only by intervening pieces and the edge of the board. If an opposing piece intervenes, it may be captured by removing it from the board and replacing it with the moving piece. If a friendly piece intervenes, the moving piece must stop short of that square; if the friendly piece is adjacent, the moving piece may not move in that direction at all.

The king

The bishop

The silver general

The lance

The rook

The gold general

The knight

The pawn

 **Notation** ○ Steps to an adjacent square Jumps to a non-adjacent square, bypassing any intervening piece │ Ranges along a straight line, crossing any number of empty squares

A **king** moves one square in any direction, orthogonal or diagonal.

A **rook** moves any number of squares in an orthogonal direction.

A **bishop** moves any number of squares in a diagonal direction. Because they cannot move orthogonally, the players' unpromoted bishops can reach only half the squares of the board, unless one is captured and then dropped.

A **gold general** moves one square orthogonally, or one square diagonally forward, giving it six possible destinations. It cannot move diagonally backwards.

A **silver general** moves one square diagonally, or one square straight forward, giving it five possible destinations. Because an unpromoted silver can retreat more easily than a promoted one, it is common to leave a silver unpromoted at the far side of the board. .

A **knight** jumps at an angle intermediate to orthogonal and diagonal, amounting to one square straight forward plus one square diagonally forward, in a single move. Thus the knight has two possible forward destinations. The knight cannot move to the sides or in a backwards direction. The knight is the only piece that ignores intervening pieces on the way to its destination. It is not blocked from moving if the square in front of it is occupied, but neither can it capture a piece on that square. It is often useful to leave a knight unpromoted at the far side of the board. A knight _must_ promote, however, if it reaches either of the two furthest ranks.

A **lance** moves any number of squares directly forward. It cannot move backwards or to the sides. It is often useful to leave a lance unpromoted at the far side of the board. A lance _must_ promote, however, if it reaches the furthest rank.

A **pawn** moves one square straight forward. It cannot retreat. Unlike international chess pawns, shogi pawns capture the same as they move. A pawn _must_ promote if it arrives at the furthest rank. In practice, however, a pawn is usually promoted whenever possible. There are two restrictions on where a pawn may be dropped.

All pieces but the knight move either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. These directions cannot be combined in a single move; one direction must be chosen.

Every piece blocks the movement of all other non-jumping pieces through the square it occupies.

If a piece occupies a legal destination for an opposing piece, it may be _captured_ by removing it from the board and replacing it with the opposing piece. The capturing piece may not continue beyond that square on that turn. Shogi pieces capture the same as they move.

Normally when moving a piece, a player snaps it to the board with the ends of the fingers of the same hand. This makes a sudden sound effect, bringing the piece to the attention of the opponent. This is also true for capturing and dropping pieces. On a traditional _shogi-ban_ , the pitch of the snap is deeper, delivering a subtler effect.

It is common to keep captured pieces on a wooden stand (or _komadai)_ which is traditionally placed so that its bottom left corner aligns with the bottom right corner of the board from the perspective of each player. It is not permissible to hide pieces from full view. This is because captured pieces, which are said to be "pieces _in hand_ " ( _mochi goma_?), have a crucial impact on the course of the game.

Promotion

 **A player's  
promotion zone (yellow)**

A player's _promotion zone_ consists of the furthest one-third of the board – the three ranks occupied by the opponent's pieces at setup. The zone is typically delineated on shogi boards by two inscribed dots. When a piece is moved, if part of the piece's path lies within the promotion zone (that is, if the piece moves into, out of, or wholly within the zone; but _not_ if it is dropped into the zone – see Drops), then the player has the option to _promote_ the piece at the end of the turn. Promotion is indicated by turning the piece over after it moves, revealing the character of the promoted piece.

If a pawn or lance is moved to the furthest rank, or a knight is moved to either of the two furthest ranks, that piece _must_ promote (otherwise, it would have no legal move on subsequent turns). A silver general is never required to promote, and it is often advantageous to keep a silver general unpromoted. (It is easier, for example, to extract an unpromoted silver from behind enemy lines; whereas a promoted silver, with only one line of retreat, can be easily blocked.)

 **Pieces that promote**

Promoting a piece changes the way it moves. The various pieces promote as follows:

A silver general, knight, lance, or pawn has its normal power of movement replaced by that of a gold general. A rook or bishop keeps its original movement and gains the power to move one square in any direction (like a king). For a promoted bishop, this means it is able to reach any square on the board, given enough moves. A king or a gold general does not promote; nor can a piece that is already promoted.

When captured, a piece loses its promoted status. Otherwise promotion is permanent.

Promoted rook

A promoted rook ("dragon king", _Ryūō_ ) moves as a rook or as a king, but not as both on the same turn. Alternate forms

The dragon king

A promoted bishop ("dragon horse", _Ryūma_ ) moves as a bishop or as a king, but not as both on the same turn. Alternate form.

The dragon horse

A promoted silver ( _narigin_ ) moves the same as a gold general. Alternate forms: , cursive

The promoted silver

A promoted knight ( _narikei_ ) moves the same as a gold general. Alternate forms, cursive.

The promoted knight

A promoted lance ( _narikyō_ ) moves the same as a gold general. Alternate forms: cursive .

A promoted pawn ( _tokin_ ) moves the same as a gold general. Alternate forms

Drops

Captured pieces are retained _in hand_ , and can be brought back into play under the capturing player's control. On any turn, instead of moving a piece on the board, a player may select a piece in hand and place it—unpromoted side up and facing the opposing side—on any empty square. The piece is then one of that player's active pieces on the board and can be moved accordingly. This is called _dropping_ the piece, or simply, a _drop_. A drop counts as a complete move.

A drop cannot capture a piece, nor does dropping within the promotion zone result in immediate promotion. Capture and/or promotion may occur normally, however, on subsequent moves of the piece.

A pawn, knight, or lance may not be dropped on the furthest rank, since those pieces would have no legal moves on subsequent turns. For the same reason, a knight may not be dropped on the penultimate (player's 8th) rank.

There are two additional restrictions when dropping pawns:

 _Nifu_ : A pawn cannot be dropped onto a file (column) containing another unpromoted pawn of the same player (promoted pawns do not count). A player with an unpromoted pawn on every file is therefore unable to drop a pawn anywhere. For this reason it is common to sacrifice a pawn in order to gain flexibility for drops. _Uchifuzume_ : A pawn cannot be dropped to give an immediate checkmate. (Although other pieces may be dropped to give immediate checkmate.) A pawn may, however, be dropped to give immediate check.

It is common for players to swap bishops, which oppose each other across the board, early in the game. This leaves each player with a bishop in hand to be dropped later. The ability for drops in shogi give the game tactical richness and complexity. The fact that no piece ever goes entirely out of play accounts for the rarity of draws.

Winning

When a player's move threatens to capture the opposing king on the next turn, the move is said to _give check_ to the king; the king is said to be _in check_. If a player's king is in check, that player's responding move must remove the check if possible;[5] if no such move exists, the checking move is also _checkmate_ (tsumi ) and immediately wins the game. The losing player should resign out of courtesy at this point, although in practice this rarely occurs, as players normally resign as soon as a loss is deemed inevitable.

To announce "check!" in Japanese, one says _"ōte!"_ . This is an influence of international chess[ _citation needed_ ] and is not required, however, even as a courtesy.

In professional and serious amateur games, a player who makes an illegal move loses immediately.

There are two other possible, if uncommon, ways for a game to end: _repetition_ ( _sennichite_ ) and _impasse_ ( _jishōgi_ ):

Repetition: If the same game position occurs four times with the same player to move, either player loses if his or her moves during the repetition are all checks (perpetual check), otherwise the game is considered a draw. For two positions to be considered the same, the pieces in hand must be the same as well as the positions on the board. The rule used to be that it happened if a sequence caused three repetitions.[ _citation needed_ ] Impasse: The game reaches an impasse if both kings have advanced into their respective promotion zones and neither player can hope to mate the other or to gain any further material. If this happens, the winner is decided as follows: Each rook or bishop, promoted or not, scores 5 points for the owning player, and all other pieces except kings score 1 point each. A player scoring fewer than 24 points loses. (If neither player has fewer than 24, the game is no contest—a draw.) _Jishōgi_ is considered an outcome in its own right rather than no contest, but there is no practical difference. In amateur games other rules for jishōgi can be applied (27 point count or _try-rule_ [ _citation needed_ ]).

As this impasse generally needs to be agreed on for the rule to be invoked, a player may refuse to do so, on the grounds that the player could gain further material or position before an outcome has to be decided. If that happens, one player may force _jishōgi_ upon getting his king and all his pieces protected in the promotion zone.[ _citation needed_ ]

In professional tournaments the rules typically require drawn games to be replayed with colors (sides) reversed, possibly with reduced time limits. This is rare compared to chess and xiangqi, occurring at a rate of 1–2% even in amateur games. The 1982 _Meijin_ title match between Makoto Nakahara and Hifumi Kato was unusual in this regard, with _jishōgi_ in the first game (only the fifth draw in the then 40-year history of the tournament), a game which lasted for 223 moves (not counting in pairs of moves), with 114 minutes spent pondering a single move, and _sennichite_ in the sixth and eighth games. Thus this best-of-seven match lasted eight games and took over three months to finish; Black did not lose a single game and the eventual victor was Kato at 4–3."

"You're giving me a headache." Ron declared. "But I think I've got it. Lets play!"

They were soon sitting in the middle of the room at a table. Ron was memorizing the pieces.


End file.
